Various heat collectors, such as pipes, have been disposed on building roofs to collect heat for heating water or the like, and it has been recognized that in some areas a substantial amount of solar heat may be collected by a roof structure for the purpose of heating the interior of a building and also, it has been recognized that heat radiating means of a roof structure may be used for rejecting heat to the far sky at night for cooling a building.